


Take It

by LokisLittleDiva



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, cause this is fiction, sex with Loki makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLittleDiva/pseuds/LokisLittleDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can feel the hurt and pain from his lovers past.  He can help her, he is a god after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> So. This fantasy has been floating around in my mind for quite a while. I never intended to actaually write it down, let alone share it. It is not even my 'style' yet... here it is. Oh well. It's cheesy and gag me romantic, but I don't mind. I believe sex with the God of Mischief would fix a lot of things, don't you? ;) I humbly apologize for the tons of past tense/present tense shitty errors. I wrote this really quickly and just decided on a whim to post it. First thing I've shared publicly.

Naked before each other, I look up at Loki, nervous, yet more than ready to start what he has insisted I do. He nods once more, whispering encouragement. He is ready, willing, he assures me. He can handle it. He is strong, not just in body. He can take what I need to give him.

I begin to let out all my pain, my anger, he receives it gladly. He lets me flail, hit him, shake him, slap him. Beat him if need be, he had said, and there was need. I scream and yell. Not that any of my hurt is caused by him. No, exactly the opposite. Loki feels it in me, wishes to rid me of it. To free me. Fist after fist, bite after bite, scream after scream. I continue my assault, my release, for what surely is way too long. Time was frozen, the only proof of it passing was the evidence on my lovers body. Give it all, he keeps demanding. Every last bit.

Finally, after I have given him enough to kill a lesser man, I collapse into him in a mess of tears. Taking over, Loki gathers me up, so tight and so sure, pulling me to his chest with his strong arms. He wraps them around me, letting me cry a bit longer in his safe haven. Slowly, he starts to shush me, rocking me gently on our bed with soft whispers. He places his hand on my face, wiping my tears with his thumb as I look in his sad, beaten face. I gasp, for I have truly beaten him, bruised him. I did not realize. He did not either. He didn't realize just how much pain, how much hurt there was, or he would have taken it from me before he did. No wonder he could feel it flowing throughout me, I was filled with it.

I start to mumble "I'm so sorry" over and over, and he places his lips to mine, tears in his own eyes falling down his face. No, he is the one who is sorry. So sorry that I had suffered, that there had been nothing he could do to prevent my pain. He would have if he'd known. He doesn't tell me, but he vows silently to make them suffer. Suffer badly. He will do it, and soon. Often, even.

Slowly, whispers turn into moans as he starts his descent on my jaw, my neck. There is no part of me he leaves unkissed, unbitten. Gently, he takes my skin in his mouth, and pulls his teeth over it, again and again. Like he is trying to softly scrape off the old pain, the old memories that might linger there, replacing them with the hot burn of his own desire for me. No, he is not marking me, not yet. He is healing me. One mouthful at a time.

I welcome it, revel in it. Pushing his head to my skin, I long for more, for it to be harder. His lips curl upon my breast, he growls. He gives in, drawing in part of my soft skin, teeth going in deeper than before. His tongue tracing, sucking with such power that it makes me cry out. He releases the inside of my breast with a pop, running his tongue over it, smiling at his work. Yes, that will do.

Running his hands over my skin, Loki continues his gentle assault once more, softly biting and licking one part after the next. It feels so heavenly, to have such hell slowly removed from me. Inch after inch, he is taking one storm from me and replacing it with another. With a fire, burning deep in my veins, for him alone. I was already his, now I burn for him even more. I cry out his name over and over. I am consumed by him, long to be filled with him. I tell him so.

He is ready, crawling up my body to assault my mouth, tongues battling. Fervent does not begin to describe it. I can feel him leaking onto my skin. It is too much, I need him now. Grasping him with desperate fingers, making him moan, I lead him to me. Our mouths part, us gasping for breath, staring into each others eyes like lovesick children. Slowly he enters me, stretching me, filling me. Giving me more of exactly what I need.

Seated fully, he flashes me his wicked, silvertongue grin and asks am I ready. I pull my knees up as high as I can, digging my heels into his side, and clench my walls down on him as hard as I can in reply. Rocking into me as hard as he dared, Loki knows this is no time for gentle. Yes, I needed healing, but that was already happening. Now I needed him. Hard and fast, as deep in me as he could get.

More, I whimper. Yes, he cries.

Raising up on his knees, Loki takes my legs and hooks them over the bend of his elbows as he grasps my thighs with his large, strong hands. Stretching my legs wider open still, he continues to pound into me as we both grow closer to our release. Raising my hips off the bed with his arms, his cock is reaching places deep within me, places I know from experience that will cry out for him for days. Not that I will have to wait that long to be filled by him again.

I do not even need to be touched by him anywhere he isn't already doing so, I cry out loudly as I clench around in him such waves that almost hurt. They seem never ending, flooding my body with pleasure and the feel of him. Jerking his hips almost awkwardly, Loki joins me with his cries and fills me with his seed. It is hot, sticky, exactly what I need to feel completely on fire every place he has touched. Yes, now he has truly claimed every inch of me, replacing all my pain with his pleasure.

Releasing my legs and collapsing beside me, Loki turns towards me, pulling me into his embrace as we gasp for our breath. We let our fingers trail over each others skin, still feeling the rush flow through us. I trace over Loki's face, his nose, his chin. The marks and bruises that were there when we started were already completely gone. He could see the questions in my eyes. How had I even managed to hurt him? A god?

Placing his hand on my face, I could hear his voice in my mind as clear as if he'd spoken aloud. He had needed to feel my pain to remove it from me. He had to become vulnerable to help make me strong. He had to truly take it, to let me break him, for him to make me whole again with not only his love for me, but with the strength I gave in trusting him with that task. No one had ever trusted him with such an honor before.

I knew it was no easy thing for him to become so open, so vulnerable, even for me. Tears sliding down my face, this time of joy, I kissed him. Holding him to me tightly, I felt the relief, the love surging through me so strongly. I would spend forever thanking him, despite him declaring he couldn't have done it if I didn't first give him the trust, the strength, to give back to me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I whispered between kisses. "Thank you for taking it. I love you."

"No, love," he answered between his own gentle touches. "Thank you for giving it."


End file.
